Hiding From Voldemort
by Laci Clarevil
Summary: Harry and the gang are hiding from Voldemort, a crush devolopes, and -is that a friendship begining?
1. Default Chapter Title

Hiding From Voldemort: Part One

By: Laci Clarevil

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Midge, Gertie, and Charlie's baby because these characters belong to JK Rowlings, literary genious. I am but a pathetic starving writer who is so uncreative she- okay. Enough of pitying me.

Note: If this is sad, sorry. I was reading Anne Frank when I came up with the idea. This is in no way, shape or form making fun of Anne Frank and the persicution of the Jews. Please understand that. I think Hitler was extremely wrong, evil, and a huge (*expletive*). 

Also, constructive criticism, no flames!

The enchanted ceiling was dreary.

That is all Hermione Granger could remember about that morning.

It was during the summer holidays. Hermione, Ron and Harry had decided to stay. Actually, the whole Weasley clan: Ginny, Ron, and the twins were staying since their parents were busy with Charlie's daughter. Charlie had got married, and his wife got pregnant and soon Ron's an uncle. So after Ron told them he was staying, Harry said he would stay. Then Hermione decided to join them.

But this particular morning, the one where the ceiling was dreary, was odd. Dumbledore was late in joining them for breakfast, and McGonagal had bloodshot eyes, that looked as if she had been crying all night. Remus, who had returned to teach DATDA, was also looking sad.

"What is the matter?" Ron asked when he saw the teachers' glum faces.

"You will find out soon enough," Remus said sadly.

And they did.

Dumbledore walked in.

"Children, I have something to tell you," he said.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort's powers have grew. Snape has returned. He is in the hospital wing, if you need to see him," Dumbledore paused, as if thinking about what he would say next.

"Okay, there is no other way to put this: Hogwarts is finished. And we must go into hiding," he said.

"But? How? Why? WHAT?" he was greeted with.

"Don't ask questions, kids. I have enchanted the Gryffindor tower, and that is where we will stay. Please find all of your belongings, and anything else you will need, and take them to the common room," he said.

They finished breakfast and hurried off.

"What's this about?" Ginny asked.

"Guess we have to trust Dumbledore," Harry shrugged.

"Okay, but I have to get loads of books. We might be bored to death. And I'm going on a scavenger hunt for anything and everything I need. Do you guys need any library books?" Hermione asked.

They rattled off a few fictional things written by various wizard/witch writers.

"Great. I'll be right back! You guys have to get your owls, and someone better find Snuffles," Hermione said, and she ran off.

"I'll go find Snuffles, Ron, get the owls," Harry said. He walked down the corridor, and ran straight into Professor McGongal.

"Harry, you are supposed to be finding the things you need!" she told him.

"I know, I'm, uh, looking, for um, Snuffles," Harry said.

"Sirius is already in the common room," she said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley and Snape were the only ones who knew about Sirius.

"Don't ask questions, dear. Just work," she told him.

"Okay," Harry said. He spun around and ran to the common room.

"Harry! No running!" McGongal shouted behind him.

He waved to her.

The tower was changed. The doors, which once said "Fifth Years-Boys", etc, now said "The Weasleys", "Male Teachers", "Female Teachers", "Dumbledore", "Elves" and "Students".

The windows had been enchanted, and they were tinted now. The armchairs had been moved to form a circle, with a coffee table in the middle. On wall was a copy of the Marauders map. Harry speculated that Remus had given Dumbledore a copy.

Sirius was sitting in an armchair. 

"Snuffles?" Harry asked.

Sirius turned around and smiled. "Hello Harry. I guess Dumbledore told you?"

"Not all the details," Harry sighed.

"You'll find them soon enough," Sirius assured him.

"McGonagal knows about you," Harry said.

"McGonagal is a wise woman, Harry," Sirius told him. Harry decided not to pester him for details.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Can you do me a favor?" Sirius asked him.

"Sure. What?" Harry asked.

"Find some music for this room. There should be some CDs in the library. They are in the far back of the room. Be sure to get any charm music, okay?" Sirius asked.

"Sure!" Harry said. He sped out the door and down to the library.

Harry returned about an hour later. He had spotted loads of books and comics that he figured Ron might want to read, too, so he had stacks of books.

When he returned, he gasped.

The common room was full of people. Including Snape, who looked awful. His left arm was terribly mangled, and his head was bandaged.

Dumbledore was staring out the window, and Ron was busy folding blankets with Remus. McGonagal was unpacking boxes of dishes with Hermione, and Winky was chasing the newspapers that had been used to cushion the china. Dobby and Ginny were loading a chest of drawers with the blankets Ron and Remus folded. And Sirius was sorting books with the Weasley twins. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting and chatting with Snape. Charlie, and Gertie (his wife) were fussing with their baby and Professor Sprout was talking to them. Bill was sitting in an armchair observing the happenings in the room. Percy was arguing with Ron about how to fold blankets correctly. Two Muggles, who Harry recognized as Hermione's parents, were sitting in armchairs, and looking rather out of place.

"Harry! Get over here and see my kid!" Charlie called from across the room.

"She's very cute!" Harry said. He held her for a minute before Ron called him over.

"You have got to see the Students room. Ginny and Hermione love it," Ron whispered to him. It was cozy! The circular room looked quite strange, compared to the way it regularly was. The beds surrounded an armchair, with a lamp. Each bed had a trunk at the end of it, with their names on them. Hermione's bed had a yellow stuffed bear on it, and Ron's figure of Krum was racing back and forth on his bedside table. Harry smiled, and he saw Ginny's diary tucked out of her covers. She had replaced the old, evil diary.

"See? Told you it was something. Now go outside, and see what certain teachers are doing," Ron said.

They exited the room, and Harry's mouth dropped open.

Remus and Minerva were dancing around the room, and Hagrid was trilling Hermione around the room. 

Snape was busy laughing with Sirius as they danced.

Ginny walked past them, and pressed Harry's jaw up.

"That is scandalous!" Harry whispered to Ron as they watched the adults dance.

"They look cute!" Ginny protested. Remus had just dipped Minerva, who lost her hat.

"Harry, will you dance with me?" Ginny asked him.

He shrugged and found himself dancing around the room with her.

The kids laughed as they stormed into the dorm. Hermione flopped down on her bed.

"Did you see them? They were so cute!" she giggled.

"Day one and already we have seen McGonagal dance, and Snape laugh. What are we in for?" Ron sighed.

"I don't know, just that I'm really tired!" Ginny smiled.

"Me too!" Harry nodded.

They all slipped into bed.

Minerva McGonagal entered the room, "Goodnight, kids. Sleep tight."

"Night," they said.

"Come on, Harry, wake up!" Ron tugged on his arm.

"wazthematter?" Harry mumbled.

"Breakfast," Ron smiled.

"Can't I sleep in?" Harry asked.

"NO," Ginny smiled. She sat up in the bed next to his.

"Why not?" he asked.

"You're flirting with my sister?" Ron whispered. Harry brushed him off.

"Because it is blueberry pancakes today," Ginny said, smiling.

"Yum," Harry said. He sat up and headed out the door.

"Morning Harry," Minerva McGonagal said.

"Morning," Harry nodded. A house elf greeted him with his breakfast, and he slumped into an armchair. 

"Harry, after you finish, Dumbledore will need a word with you," Minerva told him.

"Oh, okay!" he told her. He gobbled down his pancakes, and walked over to the door marked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was sitting behind a desk, writing something.

"Good morning, Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Good morning, sir," Harry nodded.

"Harry, we are hiding from Lord Voldemort, as you know," he spoke. "And I don't want you to use your invisibility cloak."

"Yes, sir, I understand," Harry agreed.

"Good, good. You may go now," Dumbledore said.

"Lunch time," Remus said.

No one in the room moved.

"Stir fry chicken for lunch," Remus said.

Everyone jumped up.

Remus pulled Minerva away as she stood.

"Yes, Remus?" she asked.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" he asked her.

"Certainly," she smiled. They walked into the room marked "Elves" arm in arm.

"Looks like Remus has a girlfriend," Hermione whispered to Harry as they walked past.

"I've died of shock," Harry smiled back.

"Maybe they're in love," Ginny giggled. Harry stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just remembered something," he replied.

That's all for now, I have to go have dinner and I have a slight writer's block. Coming later on (as in this evening: Dumbledore explains why they are in hiding, and the Remus+Minerva crush escalates.)


	2. Default Chapter Title

Hiding From Voldemort

By Laci Clarevil

Okay, you all know that I own nobody but Gertie. Lalalala.

"I am tired," Remus said.

"Me, too," Ginny smiled. Everyone laughed.

"I'm thinking of something fun to do," Minerva said absentmindedly.

"Popcorn. Let's get a big bowl of popcorn and do popcorn reading!" Ginny said with excitement.

"What book?" Hermione asked.

"Something fun, like, one of Mindy Montgumers plotless, pointless, stupid romance novels," Ron said.

"I like Mindy Montgumers!" Minerva said.

Remus whispered something into her ear. Hermione, who was sitting next to them, looked shocked. Minerva giggled.

"Okay, okay, she's fine, but she writes chick novels," Ron said.

"Here, let me get one," Minerva laughed.

"Ohh, look! It's called 'Moonlight Serenade! Hehehe!" Harry said. Ron burst into gales of laughter.

"It's very good!" Hermione argued.

"And since when does Hermione Granger read cheap romance novels by nitwit writers?" Ron asked.

"Ron, just remember Lockhart," Harry snorted. Which led the boys to laugh again. Even Dumbledore was chuckling.

Hermione glared at them.

"Hi?" Ron asked her.

She chucked a pillow at him.

Minerva ditched her book and burst into laughter. "Pillow fight!" she screamed.

And that started it.

Sirius and Remus, along with the Weasley twins, teamed up with Harry and Ron to torture Hermione and her team, which consisted of Ginny, Minerva, Mrs. Weasley, and Gertie.

Dumbledore and Snape took over the job of being commentors. "And Ginny throws a pillow at Harry…the red pillow is back to Minerva….Remus has the blue one…" 

It ended with Sirius taking Ginny hostage, and the girls had to surrender.

"Okay, guys, I'm beat!" Minerva said, flopping down onto an armchair. 

"Exactly," Hermione said.

"Not me. It gave me more energy," Sirius said, standing near the window.

"Like a sugar-high," Snape laughed.

"Pillow-high," Remus filled in.

"I'm going to bed," Ginny said.

"Yeah, you kids need your sleep," Mrs. Weasley said.

"My back aches, my headaches, and my arm is killing me," Ron moaned from the floor. "I'm sleeping right where I am."

"Up," Hermione said, tugging on him.

"No," he said.

Hermione smiled, leaned over him, and pulled on his collar. She dragged him over to the door.

"Hey, no fair, cheating!" Ron blurted out.

"Hehehehe!!" Hermione smiled.

"Revenge is sweet," Ginny laughed.

"Come on, guys, it's late," Hermione said. Ron stood up and kissed his mom goodnight. Harry kissed her goodnight, too.

The group trudged into their bedroom.

"Okay, what do you have to tell us?" Ron asked Hermione. He fell down on his bed. 

"When Minerva said, 'I like Mindy Montgumers, Remus said to her 'I like Minerva McGonagal'!" Hermione gushed.

"You're kidding?" Harry said.

"Nope," Hermione said, grinning.

"So what? Remus has the hots for McGonagal," Ginny said, tucking herself in.

"And we have only one thing to do!" Hermione smiled.

"Set them up!" Ginny and Hermione said together.

"I'm not getting involved," Harry said, holding up his hands, as to signal surrendering.

"Me neigther," Ron yawned.

"Fine. We don't need your help!" Hermione said. She turned to Ginny, and they started chattering away.

"Goodnight everyone," Harry said, setting his glasses down on the bedside table.

"Goodnight, Harry," Ginny said. That was the last thing he heard before drifting off into a long, dreamy sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The next day was much quieter. George and Fred were in one corner, reading "Practical Jokes" by Zonko Rains. Hermione and Ginny were in another corner, and occasionally you would hear a giggle or two coming from them. Minerva was curled up in a chair with a book in her lap, and Sirius and Remus were talking with Snape (Ron kept looking over there and blinking to make sure he was really seeing that.) Hermione parents were talking with the Weasleys. Bill, Charlie, and Gertie were paging through a magazine, and Dumbledore was working in his office. Harry and Ron were reading about magical creatures with Hagrid.

Dumbledore opened the door to his office. "Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Fred, and George, will you come here, please?"

They looked up, and followed each other into the office.

"I think you have many questions about this, and I guess its time to answer them. First off, Snape was working for me, and was finding out information from Voldemort. Voldemort discovered what he was doing. Fortunitly Snape survived his attack. Voldemort had guessed lots of things before that, however. So, in other words, he knows plenty of things. And that isn't good for us. Harry, you are his main target. Thankfully Snape found enough about Voldemort's planned attack on you before he went through with it. Harry, you are very lucky. That's all I can say. You are lucky to have Snape. As much as you think he's awful, he saved your life. Twice. We have to go into hiding because of certain attacks on the magical community. Hermione, you've researched the other period when Voldemort had his power, I suppose, correct?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir," Hermione nodded.

"Then you would know how many, many witches and wizards who had power and were famous went into hiding. Since the witches and wizards among us are eigher powerful or very close to Harry, I decided it would be best to have us here. And while you may not agree with me now, I'm sure that in the long run you will see why we have to do this," Dumbledore said.

"I want you to keep from disguccing this. Okay?" he added.

They nodded.

"Great," he smiled.

They turned and left.

Remus and Minerva smiled at them. "He told you?" she asked.

They nodded. Hermione burst into tears, and Minerva hugged her.

Harry walked over to Snape. He looked into his face, and said, "Thank you."

"It's okay, Harry," Snape assured him.

"No, it isn't. Thank you. And I'm sorry," Harry replied. He walked over to an armchair and curled up in it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Harry, wake up," Ginny leaned over him, and whispered in his ear.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"It's lunchtime," she said.

"Oh, okay," Harry said. He sat up.

"Hermione's parents left. She's sad about that," Ginny said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you are cute, but you are such a dingbat!" she told him.

"No, why did they leave?" Harry corrected himself.

"They are Muggles, you know, and they are going to be the ones to bring us food, news, etc." Ginny told him.

"Oh, okay," Harry said.

Ginny smiled and playfully tugged on his arm. "Come on."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Remus and Minerva were in love. Anyone could see that. Soon they were dancing together nightly, and she kissed him on the cheek every night. Hermione had a theory on why they didn't just say 'Okay, I love you' and start making out.

"Both of them are too shy! Hello? We have to do something about them. We need to find something they have a common interest in," Hermione said.

"Which is why you guys are going to be gentlemen, and you are going to find out what Remus likes most, what he likes least, and what else he adores," Ginny added. The two of them were standing next to each other, each of them trillering a piece of hair in their fingers.

"Fine," Ron said.

"Thanks Ron! You are such a doll!" Hermione said. She hugged him.

Ron turned red.

Five minutes later they began their interview with Remus. 

"So, what type of books do you like to read the most?" Ron asked him. Harry looked at him.

"Mystries, that's simple. Snape, your turn," Remus said. Snape, Sirius, and Remus were playing chess.

"Neat," Ron said.

"What is your favorite hobby?" Harry asked.

"What is this, the FBI? It's reading. Oh damn!" Remus said. (Snape had stolen his queen.

"We're asking because people are going to be bored after awhile," Ron explained.

"Okay, so my other favorites are the history of magical painting, and magical music," Remus said. Magical music is a type of music, by wizards and witches, in which the singer sings, and it has all these neat sound effects.

"Great!" Ron said.

The two boys ran to the bedroom, and rattled off their list to Hermione.

"Great! They both like magical music!" Hermione said.

Ginny gave them a piece of paper and a quill. "Copy this note in your handwriting, since it's masculine," she told Harry.

"Ugh! Love notes?" Ron asked.

"Yeph," Hermione said.

Harry sat on his bed and wrote: _"Dear Minerva, I've heard that you like magical music. I was wondering if you would meet me in the common room at 2:00 am tommorrow. I would love to dance with you. Love, Remus."_

"There. Done," Harry said, giving it to Ginny.

"Read this!" Hermione said, giving him another note. This one said: _"Darling Remus, I know that you like magical music. I was hoping you would meet me in the common room at 2:00 am tommorrow. I would love to dance with you, because you are already a great dancer. Love, Minerva."_

"Sick teenage minds," Ron said.

"Hawhawhaw," Hermione said. She kissed his cheek, and left the room.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, stunned.

"She left, lover boy," Ginny smiled.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

That evening, while everyone was having dinner, Hermione delivered the notes.

That evening, at bedtime, Hermione plotted everything.

"Harry, your cloak. We need your cloak," she told him.

"Okay, okay," she said.

"Ginny and I will sneak out for 10 minutes and back and forth with you guys. Got it?" Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ron yawned.

Hermione kept them awake. At every minute she informed them of the time. Finally, 2:00 came.

Ginny and Hermione slipped out on time.

Then Harry and Ron had their turn. The lovebirds basically danced.

Then it went back to Ginny and Hermione. The girls returned, smiling. Hermione folded the cloak, and gave it to Harry.

"What happened?" Ron asked as the girls slid into bed.

"The lovebirds are making out on the floor," Hermione smiled.

"They are so cute!!!" Ginny giggled.

"Okay, I've heard everything. If you told me the Lock Ness monster lives, I'd believe you," Ron said.

"Ron, she does. Remember that study that the wizards took? It proved she lives," Hermione said before falling fast asleep. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Done! Send comments to [sugarychika@gurlmail.com][1]. Please review, and remember, no flames!

   [1]: mailto:sugarychika@gurlmail.com



End file.
